


Family Discount

by ProfessorGoggles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption, Cultural Stereotypes, Dubious Consent, F/M, False Memories, Hypnosis, Incest, Personality Erasure, Prostitution, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGoggles/pseuds/ProfessorGoggles
Summary: A continuation of an Avatar prompt fill byWestOrEast(Fiction Ficlets,Chapter 55, "The Earth King Invites You..."), in which Katara and Toph have been hypnotized by the Dai Li into believing they are Baichi and Wuzhu, the cheapest streetwalkers in Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Katara/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Family Discount

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiction Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699916) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



“Hey there, sailor? Care to hop aboard? Only fifty yulongs!” Baichi sashayed her hips as hard as she could, daring her minuscule skirt to ride up and give the prospective customer a show. She wasn’t normally so aggressive, but something about the man just seemed –RIGHT- to Baichi. His expression was serious and focused, and he kept his eyes mostly on the road in front of him. But they were both water tribe, they had that in common, even if judging by his dress he was REAL water tribe and she’d been a cheap whore in Ba Sing Se as long as she could remember… still, it made a kind of sense, didn’t it? Her eyes drifted to his lithe, toned body, the way his corded muscled coiled under his smooth skin all along his strong, bare arms. His strong jaw, those defiant, almost dangerous eyes of his, and the topknot that held his shiny, well-kept hair. Baichi felt tingly warmth spread through her loins. Yes, she had a VEERY good feeling about this one.

The water tribe man rolled his eyes. “Sorry lady, not interested.” But then he paused. “Wait…” His eyes widened. “Katara? Katara, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Where’s Toph???”

Baichi looked to her left and right, confused, but there was nobody else around for him to be talking to. “Katara? But I’m Baichi…” She puzzled, finger on her lips. “Like, I know we’re all supposed to know each other, but I’ve never even –heard- of a ‘Katara’… You must be thinking of someone else!” She said cheerily. “Still, while you’re here, don't you want to have some fun? You’re not gonna find anyone charging less than forty this side of the wall, and I guarantee that nobody gets wetter than us water tribe girls, as I’m sure you must know.”

Sokka gaped. “Katara, it’s me, your brother Sokka! We grew up together, we traveled with the Avatar to save the world. Do you really not remember me?” he asked, distressed.

Baichi hesitated. He really seemed to think he knew her. And Baichi was smart but other people were usually even smarter so when they told her she was wrong, it usually worked out best if she listened to them. “So you’re Sokka….” she mused slowly, pointing at him.

Sokka nodded.

“And I’m Katara…” 

He nodded again, more vigorously.

“And we’re… siblings?”

“Yes!!!”

Baichi’s eyes brightened as she finally understood. “OHHHHHHHH. And that’s hotter than if we –weren’t- siblings, I tooootally get it now, say no more.” She winked clumsily, her smile wide with unquestionable comprehension. “Normally that kind of thing is extra, but don’t worry, I’ll give you the friends and family discount, thirty yulongs!”

Sokka pressed his palm against his face, so hard that it left a mark. “Fine, whatever!” He frantically reached for his belt and shoved a bag of coins into her hands. ” But we have to get off the street before the Dai Li catches us!”

“Eeeee!” Baichi squealed. He payed in advance. This guy was definitely loaded (and still the hottest customer she’d had all day). She snuggled gleefully up against him, trying to stay in role. “Right! They don’t recognize the beauty of our love, all they see is a savage and barbaric water tribe custom. So we have to hide it from the world, how tragic!”

Sokka ignored her, rushing past her into the alley she worked out of. He grabbed her fishnet top (which had originally been a regular torn up fishing net, accepted in lieu of payment by Baichi to her partner Wuzhu’s dismay, but which Wuzhu had repurposed to ‘reclaim some value’. It went nicely over the narrow band of linen which covered her nipples, and Baichi thought it made her stand out more, supporting her brand. She was the only water tribe whore around, and fishing nets were kind of a water tribe thing, right? Sure, she still got complimented on her low prices more, but she attributed that to her charming negotiating skill and immense business acumen...) and dragged her by it, oblivious to the way the mesh bit into her almost-bare breasts, for a moment drawing dozens of little square hills out of the overall curve of her generous dusky chest, and then leaving a grid of countless red lines that showed even against her water tribe skintone when he released. She gasped, almost swept off her feet by ‘her brother’s’ unexpected strength, and stumbled after him into the dark alleyway. “It’s not like that at all!” he said.

Baichi stopped. Sokka stopped too. “Oh, so we weren’t close?” she asked.

Sokka looked away. “No, you're right, we were very close,” he said, after a pause, and continued walking.

“Right, we both would have lived in the same little village, but then I left for the big city… I left behind the ice floes and the fishing and…” she struggled to imagine what it would have been like, to grow up at the South Pole. “And the sailing and our tribe and our parents… and… and…” They would have had parents. A family. A way of life, a place to belong. Sometimes Baichi wondered what it would have been like if she’d been born in a different place. Would she have been happier? Would things have been easier???

But no. She was Baichi, not anyone else, and that was just great! Sure, maybe it would be nice to live a cushy, easy life like the midring prostitutes, but this was where she belonged. This was where everything made sense. She shouldn’t try to think too hard about what could have been, it would just make her unhappy. She breathed, and focused on being Katara instead.

“-and all that water tribe stuff, but I left you behind too. So I’m living it up in the city, but you haven’t seen me since I left, you don’t know if my dream of being a sexy sex selling lady worked out or not, and you miss me loads of course, so you decide to take a few days off from leading your pirate crew to track me down and make sure I’m doing okay and bring me back to your ship. Oh, that’s so sweet of you, big brother!” She practically leaped at him, pressing as much of her body as she could sensuously against his back. He froze, caught off this time. But still, he didn’t try to arch his back or move away immediately. Baichi could sense his arousal, carefully hidden underneath that oh-so-serious demeanor of his. And who could blame him? She was a fantastic actor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, taking advantage of the pause to slip a hand under the folded-over front of his water tribe tunic, and gently feeling each of his rock hard pecs. Her moist slit ground against him as she stood up on tippie-toe, and he could probably feel the hard points of her nipples through his shirt. “Or maybe,” she whispered naughtily in his ear, “you were just nostalgic for the way we used to fuck when we were kids.”

Suddenly, Sokka recovered his wits. He twisted, and shoved her off of him. Again, Baichi was thrilled by his manly strength, but also his gentleness. Nobody had been that tender with her in a long time, and he’d even tried not to shove her against one of the hard, dirty walls of the dingy alley.

“We’ve got to keep moving.” he said.

“Awww, don’t be such a worrywart! I’ve been working this alley for months, nobody ever comes back this far, we’re fine.”

“There you are! Unhand her!” Baichi’s fellow hooker Wuzhu yelled, charging down the alley.

“TOPH?!”

“If you think I’m just going to let you kidnap her, you’ve got another thing coming, you piece of shit! Fear my power! HRAAA!!!”

“That’s my friend, Wuzhu, she’s an earthbender, can you believe it?!” 

“I know!” Sokka yelled.

A pillar of earth erupted from the ground, several feet to their left.

“She’s also blind,” Baichi whispered.

“I KNOW!!!”

“Baichi, did I get him?” Wuzhu yelled, from the other side of the pillar.

“Wuzie, don’t worry, it’s all pretend! I’m not actually being kidnapped!”

“That’s what you said the –LAST- time somebody tried to kidnap you!”

Baichi rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about her, she just worries about me too much. Now, let’s get down to reunioning!”

Sokka was trying to force a locked door on one side of the alleyway, muttering to himself “We don’t have time to talk her down, I’ll just have to come back for her later…”

“Ooh, good idea, you can get the two for one deal that way!” Baichi got down on her knees, yanking Sokka’s pants down with a smooth practiced motion, and getting her first look at his dick. She cooed. It was just starting to get hard, but if it’s current length was any indication it was a monster. Either that or water tribe dicks just started out longer than earth kingdom dicks, she’d never seen one before. 

“Katara, wait!”

She was too excited to wait, though. “I bet I still remember absolutely every trick to making you a proud warrior,” she said, winking at him (the dick, not Sokka). Baichi teased him with her fingers, just beneath the base, her fur wristbindings softly tickling his balls in a way that his body immediately responded to (the fur wristbindings had been a deliberate purchase actually, like the nets to strengthen her ‘water tribe’ brand, though Wuzhu had warned her that there was no such thing as ‘polar bear fur’, as polar bears weren’t real, and if they were, their hides certainly wouldn’t have been priced so cheaply).

Sokka’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing and his staff raising to attention. “Nope, that’s new!” He hissed as she plied her craft, stroking her hand up and down his man meat with the gentleness and mischeviousness of a warm breeze in March. His hand pawed desperately for the door handle, fingers digging deeply into the cheap wood of the door. As delicate as her expert hold was, the prospect of escape seemed inconceivable, and even before he was fully hard he could already feel the pressure building.

Suddenly, a shout rang out from down the other end of the alley. “There they are!” the Dai Li agent yelled. “Get them!” The pair of operatives advanced in unison.

“AAh!” Sokka yelped. He twisted, and slammed his whole body one more time against the door, his huge dick popping out of the whore’s grasp and flopping around. “Come on, Baichi, we have to go! Shit, I mean Katara!” He almost stumbled over his pants, still down around his ankles, but managed to flee clumsily into the dark house beyond the door.

Baichi was thrilled. He’d hired actors! Actual actors for this! She skipped merrily after him. Sure, the foreplay was getting a bit long for her tastes, especially with the way she was already basically gushing the entire Mo Ce Sea, but still! Even aside from the lay, a customer like this was definitely the type who tipped.

**Author's Note:**

> So generally I prefer to trust readers to have a functional brain and not need their hand held on basic things like morality, but this is grimier than what I normally write so buckle up, you're getting AAAAALLLL the disclaimers.
> 
> All characters are more than 18 years old. This is a pretty complex AU which has different things happen at different times from the original show, for example the reason that Baichi and Wuzhu ended up with this particular punishment is because Azula still controls the Dai Li. The changes are explained in [this diagram](https://i.imgur.com/c4GW3Fn.png).
> 
> Don't be a Baichi. No matter who asked for what or how much money is moving in what direction, don't push sexual partners who are obviously uncomfortable just because you think they're into it.
> 
> Real sex work is nothing like what's you see depicted in corruption porn, but while I'm on the subject, listen to and protect sex workers. Baichi's views on her heritage are unhealthy. Don't fuck your sibling, it's a terrible idea and it's difficult for me to imagine a scenario where the power dynamic isn't at least a little bit gross. And Katara and Sokka weren't in a sexual relationship when they were kids, that's just Baichi's very active imagination.


End file.
